Welcome to another magic world
by Arwwen
Summary: Et si le voile de la chambre des mystères au ministère n’était pas du tout ce que l’on croyait ? Et si Sirius n’était pas mort mais avait simplement atterri dans une réalité…hum… « parallèle » ? Attention : Fic un peu dingue !


Et si le voile de la chambre des mystères au ministère n'était pas du tout ce que l'on croyait ? Et si Sirius n'était jamais mort mais avait simplement atterri dans une réalité…hum… « parallèle » ? (Attention : Fic un peu dingue !)

PS : Toute ressemblance avec un quelconque lieu de votre connaissance ne serait que purement fortuite…

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de sombrer fut un éclair vert foudroyant et le visage de sa cousine affichant un sourire diabolique. Puis plus rien. Le néant. Brutalement projeté à terre, il avait immédiatement perdu connaissance. Lorsqu'il se réveilla, sa vision était trouble et son dos endolori ; il pensa d'abord à une vilaine gueule de bois causée par un abus de bierraubeurre mais se remémora très vite ses péripéties au ministère. Paniqué, il se releva tant bien que mal et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. En ouvrant les yeux, il manqua de tomber à la renverse :

- Merlin ! jura-t-il. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Devant lui se tenait une souris noire géante de 3mètres de haut qui l'observait avec un large sourire. Affolé, Sirius se saisit rapidement de sa baguette et prononça un sortilège de répulsion. Hélas, l'horrible créature ne bougea pas d'un pouce ; celle-ci continuait à le fixer obstinément de ses grands yeux ébahis et stupides. Sirius pesta : voilà que sa magie ne produisait plus aucun effet ! Dans quel pétrin s'était-il encore fourré ?

Avant même qu'il ne se formule cette question, la créature géante lui tendit son énorme main gantée. Sirius, prenant cette invitation comme une tentative d'agression, s'apprêta à reculer. Malheureusement, la souris fut plus rapide et empoigna son bras pour l'attirer vers elle. Ce n'est qu'au bout de plusieurs minutes que Sirius réalisa ce que l'horrible souris était en train de faire : elle le serrait dans ses bras ! Croyant d'abord qu'elle essayait de l'étrangler, il tambourina de toutes ses forces contre sa massive poitrine pour se dégager de son étreinte, mais la créature était tenace et ne le lâchait pas ; pire : elle lui tapait le dos de façon amicale !

Seigneur, voilà qu'une souris géante était en train de fraterniser avec lui ! Mais qu'est ce que c'était que ce monde de dingues ? Lorsque la souris le relâcha, elle lui prit la main et y glissa un petit morceau de papier.

- Mon dieu, ne me dites pas que cette souris me fait des avances ? pria-t-il mentalement.

Heureusement la souris ne tarda pas à prendre congé de lui et partit en le saluant de ses grosses mains aux gants blancs. Sirius jeta alors un œil sur le présent qu'elle lui avait laissé : il s'agissait d'un vulgaire petit carton sur lequel était inscrit « bon pour un tour de manège + une entrée dans le labyrinthe ».

Cependant, avant même qu'il ne puisse s'interroger sur cet étrange message codé, une gigantesque patte attrapa son ticket et le porta à ses yeux. A y bien réfléchir, il avait peut-être la gueule de bois après tout ! C'est vrai quoi, quelle explication plausible pourrait-il trouver pour justifier, après la rencontre avec une souris géante, la présence de cet énorme chien jaune qui se tenait devant lui et lui adressait le plus idiot et le niais des sourires qui lui ait été donné de voir dans sa courte et misérable existence ?

Et voilà que le chien le prenait par les épaules et l'entraînait avec lui…mais qu'est-ce qui ne tournait pas rond dans sa tête ? Si ça trouve il était en ce moment même affalé sur le comptoir des 3 Balais à cuver une bonne bouteille de Fire Whisky avec Hagrid et allait bientôt être réveillé par une Rosemerta furieuse qui lui réclamerait l'addition ! songea-t-il pour se rassurer.

Hélas, lorsqu'il pénétra dans un vaste jardin qui avait tout l'air de ressembler à un labyrinthe, Sirius commença à douter que son rêve prenne fin un jour. Bien au contraire, le cauchemar semblait ne faire que commencer. Ainsi, lorsqu'un chat obèse prétendant s'appeler Cheshire l'accosta et lui proposa d'aller faire une ballade dans une tasse à thé, Sirius se dit que c'était vraiment la fin des haricots…

Fin de l'introduction.

Note de l'auteur : j'ai un peu honte de faire endurer ça à mon ptit Sirius, mais après tout il le vaut bien ! Je sais pas trop ce que vous pensez de cette nouvelle fic, j'ai conscience qu'elle est complètement absurde mais en tout cas je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et si vous avez envie que je la continue dites le moi en me laissant une review. Tchô !


End file.
